Character Sheet Form
= Identity = Fill these in as suits your character. *set by the GM, this determines how many Character Points you have to spend on Skills, Abilities, Resources, and Contacts. * 1. Street Grade (50 points) * 2. City Grade (100 points) * 3. Nation Grade (150 points) * 4. Global Grade (200 points) * 5. Cosmic Grade (250 points) ** Hero, Villain, Vigilante, Mercenary etc. = Appearance = Fill these in as suits your character. = Stats and Skills = Spend 5 points between these, to a maximum of 5 on one Stat, to a minimum of -5. You gain an extra 2 point to spend here for every Grade you are over 1. = ABILITIES = You gain 50 points per Grade to spend between these, to a maximum of 20 per Grade. All characters also gain an extra 20 points to spend here on Skills, Resources, and Contacts directly related to their Occupation. As the GM for more information. = Skills = Spend your Character Points here in units of 5. Add this number to the associated Stat to come up with the total. This total is added to the die roll whenever the Skill is used. You may have a maximum of 20 points per Grade in any one Skill. = Powers = Spend your Character Points in unit of 5. You may have a maximum of 20 points per Grade in any one Power. Just fill in the Name and Points and the GM will give you the rest of the information you need. = Resources = Spend your Character Points in unit of 5. You may have a maximum of 20 points per Grade in any one Resource. Just fill in the Name and Points and the GM will give you the rest of the information you need. = Contacts = Spend your Character Points in unit of 5. You may have a maximum of 20 points per Grade in any one Contact. Just fill in the Name and Points and the GM will give you the rest of the information you need. = Flaws = Spend these in unit of -5. Every -5 gives you 5 more Character Points to spend in other abilities. You can have no more than -10 in one Flaw, and a total of -20 in all Flaws. Just fill in the Name and Points and the GM will give you the rest of the information you need. = Health = This is based on your Stats and Grade. Hit Points You receive 50 Hit Points per Grade, +10 per Strength point. * *your limit is 20+ your Strength, and if you take this much damage in one go something bad may happen * **this starts off blank and you tally up any damage you take. When you take damage that reaches this limit you are at risk of dying. * ***record here any special or unusual damage you may take = Movement = All these are standard for humans and only modified by Abilities and Stats. * *base 2 unless Speed increased * **base 2 + Agility * ***base 2 + Intelligence